


Nuits blanches

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Quand le concept de nuit de sommeil complète commence à devenir quelque chose de très abstrait pour les pauvres Marinette et Adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nuits blanches

La nuit était tombée sur Paris depuis déjà longtemps lorsqu'un violent bruit d’explosion réveilla Marinette en sursaut. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de jeter un coup d’œil machinal à son réveil (Quatre heures du matin. _QUATRE_. _HEURES_. ) qu'un cri strident retentissait dans la direction opposée.

Un gémissement désespéré aux lèvres, Marinette laissa sa tête retomber contre son oreiller.

En temps normal, les attaques nocturnes du Papillon étaient déjà la pire invention au monde depuis les endives au jambon. Mais _en plus_ , depuis désormais deux semaines, un autre citoyen de Paris mettait un point d’honneur à rendre le concept de nuit complète complètement abstrait pour la malheureuse jeune femme.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler de ce que cela faisait de dormir plus de trois heures d'affilé.

Épuisée, Marinette se pressa les paumes contre les paupières. Peut-être que par miracle tout ce vacarme allait s’arrêter tout seul, et qu’elle pourrait retomber dans un bienheureux sommeil sans avoir à bouger de son lit.

Mais hélas, les explosions d'un côté et les hurlements de l’autre devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à ignorer.

Un bruit sourd attira soudain son attention sur sa droite.

Tout aussi éreinté qu'elle, Adrien avait visiblement préféré se laisser tomber de leur lit plutôt que de faire l’effort de se lever directement.

Les yeux encore gonflés de fatigue, Marinette le regarda se redresser en titubant.

D’habitude, elle était la première à vanter la beauté d’Adrien. C’était un mannequin, après tout, reconnu pour son charme et sa mise impeccable. Là, même tout l’amour du monde ne pouvait l’empêcher de reconnaitre que son compagnon avait une tête affreuse. Ses cheveux en bataille auraient pu faire passer ceux de Chat Noir pour un modèle de méticulosité, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et elle était sûre que même plusieurs couches de font de teint ne suffiraient pas à dissimuler les cernes qui creusaient ses traits.

D’un autre côté, elle n’avait certainement pas l’air beaucoup plus présentable.

Alors que Marinette faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour réussir à quitter la douce chaleur de son lit, Adrien s’étira de tout son long.

« Je vais m’occuper du PaaaAAAAaaapillon », arriva-t-il à articuler dans un immense bâillement. « Ça ira, de ton côté ? »

L’esprit cotonneux, Marinette hocha machinalement la tête.

« Paaas trop le choix », bâilla-t-elle à son tour.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient à se répartir ainsi les tâches en pleine nuit, et ce n’était certainement pas la dernière.

« Bon courage », lui lança son compagnon en se transformant. « Je t’aime. »

« Je t’aime aussi », lui répondit-elle alors qu’il ouvrait rapidement leurs volets pour s’éclipser dans la nuit. « Fait attention à toi. »

Trente longues minutes plus tard, c’est un Chat Noir absolument _exténué_ qui passait la porte-fenêtre du balcon de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Marinette. Il se détransforma dans un murmure fatigué et tendit un large morceau de camembert à Plagg.

Alors que Plagg s’éloignait en marmonnant quelque chose sur son propre manque de sommeil et la maltraitance des kwamis, Adrien se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de s’écrouler dans son lit sans perdre une seconde, mais il tenait à voir d’abord comment allait Marinette.

Il la repéra dès l’instant où il pénétra dans la pièce.

Marinette se tenait assise en tailleur sur leur canapé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dans ses bras se trouvait la terrible créature qui les privait systématiquement de plus de quelques heures de sommeil depuis son arrivée dans leurs vies.

Un nourrisson âgé d'une quinzaine de jours, à présent paisiblement endormi.

Leur fils.

Marinette releva la tête en voyant son compagnon s’approcher. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, Adrien s’assit à ses côtés. Il posa délicatement la main sur la tête de son fils, sa large paume couvrant la totalité de son petit crâne, et se pencha vers Marinette pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

« Il n’a pas été trop dur à rendormir ? », lui demanda-t-il en couvant le minuscule bébé d’un regard débordant d’affection.

« Non, ça va », répliqua doucement Marinette. « Il avait juste faim. »

Un tendre sourire aux lèvres, Adrien hocha lentement la tête.

« Et toi, comment ça va ? Le vilain n’a pas été trop dur à battre ? », lui demanda sa compagne.

« Ça allait aussi », répondit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. « Il ne nous a pas donné trop de mal. Oh, et avant que j’oublie, Alya et Tikki te passent le bonjour. »

Marinette laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction, bien qu’une certaine mélancolie ne teinte désormais son regard.

« Tikki me manque. Être Ladybug me manque. J’ai hâte de reprendre du service - même si je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à trouver l’énergie », confessa-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives encore à être Chat Noir. J’arrive à peine à trouver la force de marcher ! »

« Pas de repos pour les héros », répliqua Adrien avec un clin d’œil malicieux. « Mais plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que je tiendrais le coup si ce n’était pas toi qui te levais pour t’occuper de lui quand il se réveille la nuit », poursuivit-il en désignant son fils du menton. « Nos pouvoirs nous donnent peut-être plus d’endurance, mais je ne m’en sortirais pas si je ne pouvais pas faire une nuit complète de temps en temps. Et pour ton retour, tu verras comment tu te sens d’ici quelque mois », ajouta-t-il d’un ton encourageant. « Alya m’a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas que tu prolonges un peu ton congé maternité si tu en avais envie. »

« Je verrais bien », éluda Marinette avec un haussement d’épaules évasif. « Pour l’instant, je veux juste dormir », ajouta-t-elle en mettant ses doigts sa bouche pour dissimuler un profond bâillement.

Pouffant de rire, Adrien bâilla à son tour.

« Envie partagée », répliqua-t-il en se levant et en tendant la main vers Marinette pour l’aider à en faire de même. « Allez, tout le monde au lit ! »

Marinette se redressa en riant elle aussi, leur bébé toujours précautionneusement logé dans ses bras. Un sourire d’une infinie tendresse aux lèvres et le cœur gonflé d’amour devant ce spectacle, Adrien passa une main autour de la taille de sa compagne.

C’est ensuite épaule contre épaule que les deux jeunes parents se dirigèrent lentement hors de la pièce – avec l’espoir de, peut-être, finir tranquillement leur nuit cette fois.

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, j’ai réussi à faire un one-shot ! Youhouuuuu ! *sort le champagne*  
> C’est de loin l’histoire la plus courte que j’ai jamais écrite (enfin, à part le chapitre 1 d’ « Un soir d’été », mais comme elle a mutée en fic de 30 chapitres ça ne compte pas). Ça fait du bien de ne pas dépasser mes prévisions pour une fois :D .  
> J’avais cette petite idée en tête depuis quelque temps, et comme souvent j’aime bien essayer de faire croire que je parle d’un truc en particulier alors qu’en fait c’est complètement autre chose. Aviez-vous deviné que Marinette n’avait pas à affronter un autre super-vilain, mais un nouveau-né qui ne fait pas encore ses nuits ? ^^  
> J’espère que ça vous a plu et merci de m’avoir lue ! 
> 
> (Ah, et si vous lisez « Révélations », j’ai fini d’écrire le chapitre-bonus. J’attends juste le retour de la personne qui m’a gentiment proposer de me relire pour voir ses corrections / suggestions, puis je poste ça ^^ )


End file.
